A Very Jellicle Christmas Sing Along
by Singer130
Summary: This story is a bunch of songs that I picture certain characters singing in my head. The songs all take place at different times in all of my stories
1. Suprise

**This story is a bunch of songs that I picture certain characters singing in my head. The songs all take place at different times in all of my stories. Please Review so I will update more. **

**B=Bomba **

**D=Demeter **

**R=Rosealeana **

**DR=Dem and Rosealeana **

**BDR=all three**

_Firestripe was walking around the city with his three daughters when all four suddenly stopped in front of a store and listened to the song that was playing. Firestripe smiled knowing just how to surprise Grizabella when they got home. _

Two hours later at the Jellicle Junkyard 

"Hey Griz could you come outside for a few minutes?" asked Firestripe

Grizabella quirked her eyebrow "Sure" she said cautiously

They went outside and she saw Bomba, Rosealeana, and Demeter outside and suddenly Firestripe said

"Ok girls ready to sing that new song you just learned today?"

I'd say we are!" B  
"Yeah, Let's sing it now!"D  
"Okay, Rosealeana?"F  
"OK"R  
"Okay, Demeter?"F  
"OK"D  
"Okay Bomba?...Bomba?...BOMBALURINA!"F  
"OKAY!"B

"Christmas, Christmas time is near,  
Time for toys and time for cheer.  
We've been good, but we can't last,  
Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast.  
Want a plane that loops the loop,"BDR  
"Me, I want a Hula-Hoop."B said while moving her hips in a circle

"We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late."BDR

" Ok Girls, Get ready.  
That was very good, Rosealeana."F  
"Naturally!"R  
"Very Good Demeter"F  
" He He He He"D  
"Uh Bomba, You were a little flat  
So, watch it, Bomba...Bomba?...BOMBALURINA!"F  
"OKAY!"B

"Want a plane that loops the loop,"DBR  
"She still wants her Hula-Hoop."DR both sang while copying Bomba's hip movements

"We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late."Bomba,Dem,Rose

As they finished Grizabella started clapping for her kittens, but then they all realized that the whole Junkyard was clapping

"Merry Christmas!" the three sisters shouted

While they were getting congratulated Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger and Victor were Jealous that they were not getting all of the attention and trying to plan on how to get it back.

"I've got it!" Tugger shouted "We could sing a song together, then we will have all the attention back" said Tugger

"That's the best plan you've ever come up with" said Munk

"Me too" said Victor and the three brothers started to form the details of the plan

**Let me know what you think and review. **


	2. Rocking horse

**All songs are not mine I only edit them to fit the story **

The Rocking Horse 

Victor and Rosealeana cautiously walked into their den where Amnarosa was watching her younger siblings.

"The cost is clear come in quick or else they'll think we're Saint Nick" said Rosealeana in a whisper

Victor then came in with some presents for their kittens one was a doll for Dimflame, another was a book called "Warriors Into The Wild" for Amnarosa, and for Lionstar was a rocking horse that Victor carved with his claws and Rosealeana used magic to put it together and color it.

Victor set the presents down on the floor and soon the kittens came out Lionstar said

"Father, mother what are you doing up? Asked Lionstar

"We were just getting a small snack" covered Victor

"We saw Santa Claws and his sled with his Pollicles pulling it!" said an exited Dimflame

"And just look at what he brought all of you" said Rosealeana

"For you Amnarosa a book" said Rosealeana

"Thank you!" said Amnarosa happily (Because she loved to read in her spare time and her mother thought she would like this book)

"For Dimflame a doll of course" said Rosealeana handing the doll to her youngest daughter

"For you my son, a rocking house" said Victor putting it in front of Lionstar

Lionstar's face brightened up immediately "I can't believe I got a horse on Christmas Eve!"

Lionstar got on top of the horse and started singing

"I've got a lovely rocking horse with scarabs made of gold

I'll take good care of it of course it never will grow old

I'll ride my horsy everyday and hold my head up high

This silly horse won't leave my den, it wants to stay inside

Hey and ho! Here we go! Off to ride and play

Let's have fun till we're done, or you'll get no hay!

So hey and ho! Here we go! Off to ride and play

Let's have fun till we're done or you'll get no hay!

When I grow up I'll be a sight and all the girls will stare

I'll ride around without a care

My lovely horse I'll pet and groom each day before I ride

Oh what a lovely sight we'll be as we go trotting by

Hey and ho! Here we go! Off to ride and play

Let's have fun till we're done, or you'll get no hay!

So hey and ho! Here we go! Off to ride and play

Let's have fun till we're done or you'll get no hay!

Or you'll get no hay!

Or you'll get no hay!" Lionstar finished with a grin

Rosealeana and Victor smiled at their son who never was one to burst into song, but still welcomed whatever he gave them

"Thank you for telling Santa Claws that I wanted a rocking horse" Lionstar said after he had gotten off of the horse and hugged his parents

"Your welcome our little lion cub" said Victor ruffling Lionstar's head fur

"Dad! You're messing up my main!" said Lionstar


End file.
